Rei
"I couldn't keep track of my legal documents ever since that horrible night, I mean it was burnt to a crisp before those brightly colored men put out the fire and pulled my family's bodies out of the wreakage. I was horrified by how we looked like and that feeling got worse the longer I couldn't talk to any mortal being. Well anyway how about that cola or water now?" '' ''-Rei, on her inability to remember her legal name after her 'death' in 2000 Prologue Rei was born in Order controlled Sendai in the winter of 1993 amidst the holiday celebrations of that season and parents working faithfully with the early communication networks rented out from the government to further aide large companies whom ran the economy. At first her parents weren't certain on what to name their newly born baby girl and soon came to a conclusion that they would name them Rika instead of Rei. However prided themselves on their work and taught her the basics of networking computers when she was merely four years old then soon moved onto advanced computer protocols as they were introduced to the public. She was happy learning about what her mother and father did almost twelve hours a day, five days a week. When Rei was six years old her family was transferred to Virginia to expand their communications department as technology improved dramatically while they moved to a three story house and she attended a private, Jelistic school along with several other of her siblings. She was the youngest out of three sisters and two brothers who were proud members of the Order's military forces. Unfortunately she didn't share the same feeling as the rest of her siblings and had an opposite devil-may-care attitude towards the Order's military force because she aimed to become the one to manage most (If not all) of the Order's communications networks. Rei's entire family took time off of work and services to share her seventh birthday. Her cake was a smooth and sweet chocolate cake baked with pure white icing then had seven assorted candles arranged in a circle at the center. This time her name was Rika Sato, instead of Rei and the family spent hours of takling around the dinner table speaking of her accomplishments in private school. Rika (Rei) played the violin which was her favorite instument to play and was acknoledged in her class of fifty students to be the best violinist out of ten others in form of a scale contest. She also achieved her own certification to work in the industry and was offered an immediate job once she was six-teen years old for her achievements granted if she had appropriate transportation to the first day of work. Soon after that she participated in a regional contest for simple bragging rights to being the best violinist in the area of Virginia. However all her accomplishments faded into nothingness as she and all of her family members went to bed that night leaving several space heaters in their separate rooms. One of them was in the garage which was underneath Rei's room and a rat tipped over the heater causing sparks to ignite fifty gallons of unleaded gasoline. The fire caught onto the circuit breakers and quickly started to burn through the house causing a thick cloud of black smoke to bellow through the house then suffocate her family members. Rei survived because of her door being the one that seals off air flow from the inside and soon the fire leaked into her room engulfing everything in her sleep. By the time Rei woke up she was covered with fire and saw nothing but what would be described as hell then she screamed helpless to prevent her own death. Instead of seeing a bright white light that led all souls to the gate of heaven, all she saw was fire even though she couldn't feel a thing, no heat, no chill, no pain, but all she could sense was sadness that ended a happy birthday. She somehow started to float about the burning house then watched as fire trucks, ambulances, and Order patrol vehicles stop in front of the three story house. If Rei was alive she would have wept her eyes out watching them pile out of their vehicles and scramble to get their equipment out then battle the devilish fire down to the embers that constructed it. Upon searching through the scraps the recovery teams pulled out the scorched bodies of the occupants including hers then watched as scores of reporters, neighbors, peace officers, paramedics, and some fire fighters despaired at the horrid shape of the bodies they recovered from the fire. Roasted alive in their sleep and some trying to escape the fire before being engulfed by the massive wall. She followed the bodies carried away on stretchers before being carried further by ambulances to the local morgue and Rei cried at every stop the ambulance made while following closely behind the vehicle. She felt like she was disowned by Jel and was exiled from heaven upon her own birth then Rei sulked by the morgue for several days. She watched as her friends and teachers came dressed in black with grave looks pained on their faces. They were equipped with bouquets of flowers and poems in form of a haikus then placed their payloads next to her body. One day a boy going by the name Leon Harris came walking by with a piece of paper in his hand, he was her best friend ever since her transfer from Japan and he began to read a poem enscribed on it's surface. Obviously from a video game and sighed realizing that it was from a game but listened anyway. When history witnesses a great change Razgriz reveals itself ,first as a dark demon. As a demon it uses it power to rain death upon the land ,and then it dies. However after a period of slumber Razgriz returns Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light. Amidst the eternal waves of time From a ripple of change shall the storm rise Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath The demon soars through the dark skies Fear and Death trail its shadow beneath Until Men united wield a hallowed sabre In Final Reckoning, the beast is slain As the demon sleeps, man turns on man. Its own blood, and madness soon cover the earth. From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz. The Demon of the world of Fairytales The Demon from the North Sea -http://quizilla.teennick.com/poems/2692758/the-demon-of-razgriz%7CAce combat 5 She watched as the boy walked off after reading his poem to her corpse and waited for the next day for a sign mentioning for a way to get to heaven. Unfortunately the sign never came and Leon came back with Rei's teachers clad in dark suits then placed Rei's body in a coffin before placing it on the back of a herse. It was time for the funeral, Rei never went to a funeral, especially her own then she watched from the sky as her classmates, friends, and teachers mourned their loss of a loved member of their society. Death would have come for her but oddly she never came and guided her to heaven. This as a fact made her feel somewhat special and she chose to live on as a curious being. Shadows of the Past A couple months after Rika's death she roamed the area of Cold Harbor which she soon found a young blonde woman named Selena sitting on the side of busy street corners with a tin cup in her hand asking for spare change so that she could pay for the bare necessities to keep herself alive and Rei sympathized with her the more she watched the woman at 'work'. Rei soon made her presence be known by taking possession of the woman's body before she could jump off the roof of a large corporation building in which she somehow got past the locked door to the roof. The young specter wasn't just going to let a young woman with a useful body committ suicide just because that she owed too many people and Rei talked Selena into making a deal with her. If she were to alleviate all Selena's problems within thirty days then Selena would have no choice but to accept her as a friend and allow her to controll the woman's body. It was just like making a deal with an infamous tiste hora who would easily clear the problems without sharing a shred of detail of how he did it and claim his reward which would commonly be a body. Months later Rei alleviated all ingredients that caused the woman's distress and found a way to assimilate the woman's soul into her own then found a way to get her hands on a pistol bought through the black market. The woman was glad to have Rei around and gladly agreed to become part of her then they both became one through her assimilation right after playing a prank about the order that resulted in having a peace officer that was the woman's abusive boyfriend killed through capital punishment. Fortunately or unfortunately this triggered the attention of The Path and resulted in her meeting former leader Wilson Wilkins. At first Rei was acting to be that woman who drew no attention to herself and their first meeting was out of the blue. Further into the first meeting she admitted to causing the boyfriend to abandon his post and get caught by the military police force by 'spooking' him then began to act as an informant for the path. It later became known to her that the man whom she spooked was punished to the highest degree which is the death penalty, however knowing that she didn't quite care knowing how badly he treated metahumans and continued to press on to help. The day after joining the organisation she was out for a walk in Cold Harbor and stumbled across a fake public execution of metahumans. She tried to gain contact through the phone to Wilson but was attacked and murdered by a pair of soldiers thinking that she was going to attack them. Unfortunately the murderers were never found and Rei arranged for her possessions to be moved to a private stroage facility before obtaining another body which belonged to an independant salesman who's life struck a long cord of failure then simply gave his life to her with no questions asked. It was a strange experience for her and it was suprisingly short when the body was gravely wounded in a battle against the two forces. Rei was once again without a living body and left The Path in search of a safer place. During of which she obtained the body of a young orphan girl living in an abandoned orphanage in the middle of Alaska and arranged for her possessions to be moved there. However in the last few days of delivery the orphanage was raided by complete savages in the dead of night then stole everything that was not nailed down before taking passes at raping and finally murdering the girl. Death didn't faze Rei anymore then changed the direction of her possessions to Millersville where she found a potential home where she could stay for at least a while before moving on and restarting the cycle once again. In an unknown fact, Rei owns an online based business that sells computer goods and advertisement space on her well known website. Book III -work and roleplay in progress- Three years after the events that circled the shadows of the past that led to the downfall of The Order she is found busying herself by walking down to a somewhat distant hot spot on the boarder of the Lower district of Millersville and becomes acquainted with the employees along with a pair of distant travelers who came on business to view the archives of the previous world government. During the mingling with the employees and the two travelers a minor fight broke out in the cafe. It appeared to be started by a disgruntled upper class woman whom was shortly subdued by an employee which later caught the attention of Law enforcement running an inquiry on the latest murder case then became apparent to Rei that tensions between the Upper district and the Lower district were high when there was almost a firefight inside the restaurant. The firefight was roughly avoided when Rei decided to possess one of the officers who had his pistol drawn at the armed lower district patrons and suggest to the detective in charge that they'd be better off leaving. Thankfully the detective heeded Rei's warning and ordered a retreat back to the police station without causing a political scene that would set fire to the administration in charge of the city. Upon completing her warning she and along with the travelling pair exchanged phone numbers then separated for several hours after the cafe closed early. The three soon reunited for a dinner outing at a semi-formal restaurant and was accompanied by an upper district boy whom offered Rei a ride to the restaurant then soon left in the middle of the meal, absentmindedly paying for everything. Soon after completing their meal the three parted ways through the subway system since the travelling couple's vehicle was too damaged to move and Rei soon met Neasa Kitsuagan playing an acoustic guitar to an audience on the street. Little did she know that there was havoc in the Lower District and it was leaking into the Middle then there was a small confrontation where Neasa endangered the life of an independent salesman, making Rei to intervene. Little was done and Rei managed to escape then started to plan to leave Millersville along with the travelling couple among the chaos. However her plan was put on hold when she met Wilson after discovering a Path operation to obtain some form on information and decided to help along with 'Christina'. Moments later she met the travelling couple across the street from their hotel room in a cafe while agent 52 left among the chaos and they soon began to talk about the Path. Later throughout the day, At night she saved Robert Reagan from dying in a river and shortly regroups with Wilson before moving the critically injured man to Wilson's apartment. She later discovers that he is also a Super judging by how quick he heals and later saves a young Tiste Hybrida named Nami then gets reunited with a new group to take down the Path. Abilities Possession: Rei is able to take control of a number of targets from spirit form depending on the number of souls she has merged with and she could shift the potency by increasing the amount of souls restricting the target's will. (Writer's note: That would be four souls) Assimilation: Rei is able to drain a target's life force to increase the potency of the possessions and increase the number of possessions that can be done at one time. However to keep her sanity she asks for permission to take one's life force to a point where she has permanent control until death of the body and is rejected. Spirit form: Make's Rei completely intangible and cannot be seen through mortal eyes. However those who are adept in finding 'ghosts' will find her easily flying through doors and walls. Her speed depends on how fast she wants to be going and how fast her reaction speed is. Spirit vision: Rei can allow a possessed body to see ghosts and be able to communicate with them freely. However her eyes change from dark brown to bright red and can be easily noticeable to those who are looking for symptoms of her using this power. Soul pistol: Rei forms a mystical aura around her host's body and a transparent pistol forms in the hands of her host causing it to fire spiritual based bullets. Personality She is a curious fellow and tends to entertain herself by possessing another person into committing mischievous acts they normally wouldn't do or in a more serious act that may cause death in another person. Rei also is a kind soul who often helps those who are deathly depressed, sometimes to a point where they agree to merge with her in an attempt to have her 'rub off on them' and she also doesn't mind possessing others to give her or another person and advantage in a battle. Her political opinions lean towards equality to all living beings that 'can stand on two people and have a purpose to society' then stands by that quote. She disaproves of extreme factions such as The Order and The Path but would gladly introduce a new form of government if she was...well...alive or was up to doing it but that wouldn't change her hope for human (and Metahuman) kind. She isn't quite interested in romance with Robert either but is more than willing to help him as a friend. Rei's opinions on religion is neutral and would commonly say. 'Jel may be good, or he may be bad I don't know because I haven't met the man' and she would cross her legs if she were sitting then try to move onto another topic from her surroundings. Relationships Neasa Kitsuagan: Rei met her in the chaos of the middle district of Millersville and exchanged a few notions before fleeing into her two story home to later pack up to leave the city for another. Micheal Lawson: She hates him for the second coming of The Path and finds him to be a coward for leaving his members without a leader, allowing for the group to wither away to nothingness at the hands of Wilson despite his desparate attempts to keep the group together. Nico Asura: Rei met him on a trip to Virginia, inadvertently wreaking havoc upon the locals and she proposed that he'd return to Japan after a six year absence then enrol in the Kyoto Guardian Academy to learn how to control his electrical powers along with polish his skills of flight. She also takes care of his sisters while he is in the academy Wilson Wilkins: Rei originally met him in Cold Harbor after causing the death of an order patrol officer by the use of him abandoning his station during his time on duty and she eventually joined The Path believing in metahuman equality. Unfortunately she left after Micheal faked his own death and the path slowly descended into the distant opposite of what The Order was. She thinks highly of him despite his failed attempts to keep the group together and sympathises with what appeared to be a loss of family members. Robert Reagan: Rei saved this man from a pitiful death after fishing him out from a river before death just because she was lucky enough to be there to save him and unknown to her be given a couple compliments. Alfred Heinkel Royale: She sees him as a kind child who has a suprisingly large amount of wealth at his disposal and isn't aware of his relation to Damien. Damien Somerfield: She sees him as a boy full of mystery waiting to be uncovered by her and every time she tries to there is an unknown presence trying to keep her from discovering who he really is then trying to obtain the secret to physical immortality. Later in Washington she possessed a fire brigade worker to help locate and rescue him after he was incapacitated under concrete and rubble. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Immortal